


Cherry Green

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, Inexperience, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Size Difference, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would peg Bro for the 35 year old virgin, but due to social issues and the inability to connect that is just what he is. Dave is the high school sugar daddy, and when he learns that his older brother might be wanting to love on him a little more than he thought, who is he to deny him; even if he has to seduce him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes you may find in here. This first chapter is lots of backstory, but a few lovely sex snippets for you here and there. I hope to update soon, but I do have classes, so be gentle if it takes me a bit. Will be 2-3 parts long.

He knew Dave was having sex from the time he was fifteen. It wasn’t that Dave flaunted it, or made it overly apparent, but that Bro ended up seeing the half empty box of condoms sticking out of his backpack a few weeks after his fifteenth birthday. When Dave had left with a wave, saying he was staying a friends house that night, Bro hadn’t said anything and gone back into his room.

With his newest creation had had fucked himself raw, hating the fact that Dave was the only Strider in the house who was getting any. Not like he had ever gotten any before. Dave would never know it, because he would never tell him, but Bro was still the biggest virgin this side of thirty.

When he was a kid Bro had been awkward as fuck. He never really understood social interaction well, instead wanting to talk with his fists and actions instead of words, and both guys and girls didn’t want to date a guy who had caused more bloody noses in one month than the whole school had developed in the dry months of winter. It didn’t help that he was moved around from foster home to foster home or that people had seen Cal sticking out of his pack.

It didn’t change as he got older, going from house to house. At one of the homes his foster mother had taught him sewing, had given him the tools to do what he wanted, and he had been off. All his first sales were done online, real puppets that had none of the sex, usually done custom for young children and special events. Then he had been passed on to the next house, turned 18, and needed to make a living. The puppet porn niche had been an accident, but he never regretted it. That didn’t make it easier on him to connect with people, and soon he found himself alone in an apartment filled with felt.

Then he had had the dream about Dave it had been the happiest moment of his life. It was a dream that had saved him from the loneliness that had swallowed him up as he filled orders and grew his bank account. That dream had been what made it bearable as he waited for Dave to come. When the day came he went to the one record shop he had frequented as a child and waited for his little man to show up, holding a set of shades and knowing everything was going to get better. He had found him in the alley behind the abandoned store, left by some random stranger, and had immediately adopted him. Well, as quickly as he could. There was more red tape with shit like that then he had thought.

With the baby Bro didn’t have to interact with people as much. He just had to protect Dave and no one would question why he stayed in his apartment all the time. So Bro had done it, had raised him. Maybe not to the same standard as most parents, but Bro was damn proud when Dave first learned how to use the microwave at age four and only ever shocked himself with a wall socket once. At first he had cried a lot, but with a few well placed raps and a newly sewn puppet in his crib Dave would go right to sleep. Soon Bro could care less about the outside world, and had found that having a child with him when he had to go out made people easier to deal with. Dave was his lifeline, the one who made it all better, and when he started to grow up Bro couldn’t have been prouder; though he never did really know how to say that. With Dave he was happy, and any urge that his adopted brother couldn’t fill he filled himself with his smuppets. It was a happy existence.

Finding out that Dave was having sex had made Bro panic a while. While he had never had it himself he knew about the dangers that went with it; he was in the porn industry. The next day Dave found one of the most horribly done after school sex specials voiced by Howie Mandel, a box of ridiculously flavored condoms, and a how too guide on gay sex. Bro wasn’t going to leave that our just in case.

He also left different notes about all the different sexual diseases out there in the most awkward of places. They must have worked though seeing as Dave never came home with anything, or asking to go see the doctor. After a week Bro did his best to forget about it, about his little man fucking someone somewhere, but that didn’t end up happening. Instead Bro’s thoughts had done the opposite. He started to look at Dave differently, see the way he was growing, filling out. When had he gotten so handsome? How had he not realized how plush of an ass he had developed? It made him feel a little sick the first time the thoughts entered his head.

One night when Dave had gone out to another ‘friends’ house Bro had pulled out a smuppet and gone to work on himself, sliding the fleshlight ass over his dick and stroking it. According to the internet his cock was a size that had most people wondering how it would fit. The only person who had ever seen it was the guy who had pierced it, and the only reason Bro had done that was because he had read that it caused wonderful stimulation during sex. With the fleshlight he had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

As the light caught on the studs of metal, made him shudder and moan, Bro went through the usual sexy images in his head. Tanned men, pale luscious women, and then out of nowhere came Dave. He was splayed in front of him, legs opened wide, mouth gasping. Bro had cum suddenly, Dave’s name on his lips as he thought about how his tight, plush ass would squeeze him. Then he had come down from his orgasmic high and locked himself in the bathroom.

They hadn’t strifed that week.

As Dave got older Bro found himself having to distance himself more. He doubled his notes and random gifts, though his usually strifing dropped. Then they had ended up in the kitchen one morning when Dave was sixteen and the strifes had dropped in number, though their intensity had grown.

“How you doing old man?” He had asked. “Still afraid of me kicking your ass?” Bro had pinned him to the fridge to prove that was the last thing he was afraid of. It had startled Dave, and while Bro had meant it as a joke it hadn’t stayed that way. He had to use his whole body to keep Dave pinned, and when he did Bro could feel how much he was filling out. His shoulders had gotten wider, his waist was narrow, and he smelled like shampoo and adolescent boy. He had quickly absconded, Dave not needing to know how hard he had become just pushing him up against the plastic.

Dave must have known something was up though, because after that he became even harder to get away from. When they strifed they became much more...physical. Dave would rub up on Bro any time he got the chance, and even managed to pin him a few times with the distraction Bro was fighting in his pants. He would lean over Bro and smirk, face getting very close before he would get up and demand the food of his choice for the night before heading back down to their apartment. Bro usually spent another half hour on the roof rubbing one out.

That wasn’t the only new thing. Bro would sometimes come out of his room to find Dave in nothing but boxers or a towel, sitting on the futon munching on cereal or just lounging. Once Bro found him still damp and in swim trunks licking a popsicle. It had been the hardest thing to walk around normally as Dave slide the whole thing down his throat, lips touching around the wooden stick before sliding it back out.

Then came the night that Dave had finally pushed him to the point of no return. Bro had finally been falling asleep, the heat of his apartment dulled only by the air from his open window, the air conditioning for the whole building on the fritz. Bro had just laid there, listening to distant traffic when he heard it. A groan.

“Hnnn, yes,” and he’d realized it was Dave. That Dave had his window open. That dave had his window open and was jerking himself off. Bro’s hand had already wrapped around his dick before he thought it over fully, listening to the noises as he fucked his own hand.

“Yes, fuck,” he heard Dave groan and moved his hand faster, fingers catching on the studs. “Ah, ah.” Bro bit his lip and thought about seeing Dave as he made those noises, to hear him as he panted them. His body was chiselled now, his seventeen years of life being good to him and turning him into something not quite twink but not quite manly either. Bro’s breath puffed out as he listened.

“Brooo,” Dave moaned out and Bro froze as the sound of Dave’s orgasm reached his ears. Had he just...had Dave really? With a flurry of movement Bro jerked himself, hand moving quick and fast as his own name repeated in his head in Dave’s voice.

“Dave,” he bit out as he got close, hand almost a blurr.

“Yeah Bro?”

His hand suddenly stilled, panic laced his veins, and he looked up to see Dave standing in his doorway. He was wearing nothing but boxers, his hair still plastered with sweat.

“What can I do for ya?” He eyed Bro’s dick, red irises following the length as he flicked his tongue over his lips.

Bro swallowed hard before flash stepping to the door, shoving Dave in the hall, and slamming it shut. Leaning against it he breathed hard and listened as he heard Dave laugh. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all. Dave shouldn’t be doing that, he shouldn’t have seen that, he shouldn’t-

“I know you want it Bro.” Dave purred through the door before footsteps faded down the hall, deliberately loud.

Bro slid to the floor, brain confused, while his body begged him to keep going, to go out and grab Dave, because it was true. He wanted it, he wanted Dave, bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be a horrible tease in the most lovely of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes that you may find. I may have missed a couple.

Bro stayed locked in his room the next day, only ever leaving to flash step into the bathroom and kitchen for food. He didn’t stay in either place long. It didn’t really matter in the end, Bro not seeing single sign of Dave the whole day, or hearing one; not until the evening.

“Hey Bro,” Bro jumped at the voice through his door, almost stabbing himself with the needle he was currently using. “I’m heading out. Going to go get fucked,” Bro gripped the felt in his hand harder. Dave had never done this before, never said things like this, he was teasing him. “Maybe I’ll bring them home, let you hear.” If he wasn’t careful he was going to fucking stick himself. “Or maybe, if you really want, we’ll let you watch.” His hands were shaking he was gripping the felt and needle so hard. “Seeing as you don’t have the balls to fuck me yourself.”

Bro was out of his seat and throwing open his door the same moment that the front one slammed shut. Breathing hard he shut the door harder than he needed to. He would not admit he had just lost his cool.

“Little shit,” He growled out, moving around his room as he started to ‘clean’ up. “Don’t have the balls,” he threw a pile of clothes from one side to the other. “The fuck is he talking about, he’s my goddamn brother.” The weapons he threw into the closets clattered loudly. “I’m his Bro, I can’t just...” He was pacing, brain too distracted to really think about much else than what may be happening in the next few hours. Dave might be bringing someone home for the first time, was going to be fucking someone where he could actually hear him; see him.

With a growl for frustration he carded his fingers through his hair and felt the day old hair gel. He needed a shower, a shower would make him feel better. Throwing of his clothes Bro went to do just that, grabbing one of his waterproof smuppets as he went. While under the water he did his best to think of anything else but his brother, but when he came it was with Dave’s name on his lips and the echo of Dave’s voice saying his name in his ears.

\--------------

Dave came home a few hours later with a bang. The front door sounded like it bounced against the wall it opened so fast. There was a few drunken giggles that made Bro think that maybe Dave brought home a girl, then he heard whoever it was say Dave’s name and knew immediately they were male. Gripping the fourth smuppet he had finished that day he listened as they started down the hall, a sudden bang against his door making his eyes narrow.

“Fucking begging for it aren’t ya,” he heard Dave say it outside the door. Dave’s conquest moaned and he heard a zipper go down. “Let’s see if you remember my name.” There was the sound of clothing rustling before whoever the fuck Dave had brought into the aparment was moaning low.

“O-oh god your fuckin mouth,” and there was some sort of accent to it. Bro swallowed hard as he listened, the barest sounds of Dave sucking this guy off in front of his door making his mouth go dry. “How, oh fuck Strider, how can you even, ah-AH,” The pants faded a little as he heard a chuckle.

“Ready for me yet Ampora?” There was more shifting and the sound of sloppy make outs for a moment.

“Pound me Strider.” This Ampora guy sounded desperate. What the hell had Dave done with his mouth? Bro found that he was thinking a little too much on that, his cock already aching just from what he had heard.

“Will do.” Then they were moving away from his door, the sound of Ampora guy getting pressed into the wall a few more times before he heard Dave’s door open. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and turned back to his work, waiting to hear Dave’s door slam shut. It never did.

“Oh fuck just like that.” The muffled voice came from down the hall and Bro froze, hands poised to keep stitching. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fucking fair. “I-if your cock is a-anything like your fingers I, oh CHRIST!”

“Not my name,” and Dave sounded so damn smug. “But close enough.” Bro’s hand palmed himself through his jeans before he could think about it as he sucked a lip between his teeth. Dave was fucking this guy with his door open, if he looked out his door he would be able to see him; would get to see Dave fucking someone.

There was a wail that became a moan which was shortly followed by the sound of bed springs. Ampora was crying out, and there was just the barest sounds of grunting as Dave started to fuck him. Bro tried to go back to sewing, pulling his hand away from his cock, attempting to focus.

“Harder!” The word broke through what little concentration he attempted to build up, and in seconds Bro was standing. Like in a good wet dream he opened his door, stepped into the hallway, and turned to look. The door was halfway open, beckoning him to come watch, and with a quick flash step he was there, looking inside and forcing himself not the groan. He was a Strider damn it, and he was going to be fucking stealthy. The guy Dave was fucking was thin, his hair still managing to keep its gelled shape while Dave fucked him, a purple streak barely visible at the angle he was at. Ampora’s long, pale legs were thrown over Dave’s shoulders, hands gripping the top of the bed frame. Dave’s hips moved quickly, short snaps that had Ampora wailing. The sight was amazingly hot as he watched how calculated Dave was with his thrusts, how harsh and long they were.

As silently as he could Bro slid down his zipper and fished out his painfully hard dick. Leaning against the door frame he watched Dave fuck this kid that was making so many noises. The metal on Bro’s cock caught with each tug of his dick, making him bite his lips as he watched through his shades. After a few minutes he reached up to remove them so he could see the way the light from outside fell on Dave’s back clearer.

Dave wasn’t wearing his shades either, and when he tossed his head he looked at the door, uncovered eyes catching Bro’s. Bro’s hand froze as Dave looked at him, his hips never stopping, never slowing. His red eyes were half lidded, his mouth partially open as he panted. Dave bit his lip, eyes tracing over Bro’s body even as he fucked the one under him, and Bro’s hand sped up on its own accord. Dave smirked.

Ampora let out a cry that went with the suddenly almost harsh thrusts Dave was laying into him. Bro’s hand picked up speed, mimicing the force as Dave kept looking at him. Their eyes stayed locked as Dave licked a line over one of the calves on his shoulder and Bro felt himself get close to the edge.

“F-fuck, STRIDER!” Ampora screamed and Bro watched as he came, catching glimpses of his cum streaking both his and Dave’s stomach. In that same moment Dave came as well.

“B-” he bit his lip, still looking at Bro though he was gripping Ampora’s hips hard. Bro wanted to hear his name, wanted to hear Dave say his name.

That could be me. He thought suddenly as Dave stared at him. Bro’s orgasm hit him suddenly, cum shooting into his hand and covering the front of his shirt. Leaning against the door frame he rode it out, watching as Dave slid out of the boy under him. He intently watched Dave slide the condom off his cock and noted that size ran in the family.

“Christ Strider,” Ampora panted, Dave’s head snapping to look at his conquest while Bro quickly absconded to his bedroom. Shutting the door silently with his clean hand Bro stripped out of his clothes before wiping his hand off on the towel from his earlier shower. A few moments later he heard said shower turn on. Sitting on his bed Bro stared down at his hands, meticulously cleaning the cum from the leather of his gloves, and did his best not to think about how hot it was to watch Dave fuck someone so hard; how it would feel if he did it to him.

\----------------

“You enjoy the show?” Bro jerked from his half asleep daze to look up and see Dave standing in his doorway, hair still damp. “I know I did.” Dave walked in silently, his boxers low on his hips as Bro forced his still half asleep body to sit up. What was Dave doing?

“Dave,” He said softly as his little brother sat down next to him on the bed. What was he going to say? They were brothers for fuck sake, what could he say?

“Not kidding Bro,” he leaned in and Bro could feel his body heat, feel his breath ghost over the top of his shoulder, and when had Dave gotten so tall? “Didn’t know how much I like you watching me.” The hand that slid up Bro’s leg made his cock stir in his boxers while his mouth went dry. “Was so fucking hot watching you watch me,” Bro didn’t turn his head as Dave leaned in closer, mouth close to Bro’s ear. “Thanks for the new kink, let’s do it again sometime.” Dave tongue was a warm flick over the shell of Bro’s ear, startling Bro enough to get him to look over; both of their eyes were shadeless. There was so much lust in Dave’s red eyes, and Bro could only guess what his showed.

“I shouldn’t ha-” Dave cut him off with his mouth, hands quickly gripping Bro’s shoulders, and Bro reacted immediately. He pulled Dave close, inexperienced mouth mashing against Dave’s, the kisses wet and sloppy. Dave pulled back with a chuckle.

“Shit Bro you kiss like a virgin,” There was laughter in his eyes, his face, and even if Bro knew Dave was joking his body reacted. Or at least his eyes did. That laughter trickled away from Dave’s face as he took in Bro’s sudden shift in body language. The lust was slow replaced by surprise, confusion, and then something devious and disbelieving.

“No way,” he said with a grin. “No fucking way.”

“Get out Dave,” Bro grumbled and pulled away.

“Are you serious?” He followed Bro up onto the bed.

“Leave Dave.” He didn’t need this, didn’t need his little brother to know just how much of a loser her really was. It didn’t matter how mad ass he was with a sword if he was still a virgin in his thirties. Dave was going to laugh at him, going to laugh at whatever strange attraction Dave had to him was going to disappear.

The hand on his shoulder suddenly shifted him so he was on his back, Dave’s mouth crushing his. The hands then moved out, one gripping his hip and the other pressed against his cock, surprising Bro and pulled out a groan that Dave swallowed. As quick as it Started it was over, and Dave’s mouth was gone. Blinking Bro lifted his head and saw Dave standing in the door way, panting softly.

“Going to fuck you so hard Bro,” he said and licked his lips. “Going to pound you and show you what a real cock feels like, not some cheap felt imitation.” And then he was gone, leaving Bro to lie panting on his bed, suddenly very much awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pop some cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my apologies for any mistakes that I missed.

When he woke up the next morning Bro found the apartment was quiet. There was no sign of Dave, no item out of place, and that was the scariest fucking thing that could have happened. If Dave had been there at his door, wearing a grin to chide him with Bro could have dealt with it; would have swatted him upside the head and gone for a shower. At least that was what he told himself. This though, this was not what he had expected. With no sign of his brother anywhere Bro found himself on edge the entire time he walked through the apartment. Any time he turned a corner he felt like he should prepare for an onslaught; for something to come screaming around the corner at him and make him take cover. It never came though, and with that missing it made him even more paranoid as he sat in his room and filled orders.

There was still no sign of Dave until almost a week later, Bro waking up again to a nothingness that immediately put him on edge. It was getting ridiculous, how his body would immediately shift into a ball of nerves, everything going tight as his eyes came open. It was making it hard to fall asleep, and when he woke up it made him feel almost as if he hadn’t slept at all. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he picked up his shades, set them on his face, and jolted.

 _Strife. Now._ Were done on respective frames, and in what looked like lipgloss. Tearing them off his face Bro felt his heartbeat in his chest. Dave had been in his room, while he slept, and managed to defile one of his most precious possessions. He wasn’t sure if he should be proud or pissed, but he was sure as fuck turned on. Why that turned him on he wasn't sure, though in his minds eye he could just see Dave in the room, watching him, jerking his cock over Bro's sleeping face only to pull away at the last moment so as not to get caught. The thought made him shudder as he wiped the gloss off of his shades.

Swallowing hard he grabbed up clothes, his hat,and left his room. Bro’s Katana was heavy in his hand as he ascended the stairs, feeling an odd tug in his stomach. This was what he had made Dave do for years. Had Dave come to the roof where he would wait to beat the shit out of him so that no one else would ever be able to do so; make him a force to be reckoned with so no one would ever even think to. Now, here Bro was, climbing those same stairs with Dave being the one to beckon. It put a nervous stutter in his belly, as if moths kept alighting and landing against his insides as he moved upwards. Pushing open the door to the roof he blinked only once before his shades made the light easy to see through.

Dave stood at the edge of the roof, sword over his shoulder as he looked out over the city. He was wearing something Bro had never seen him in, something that made his eyes go wide behind his shades. It was a suit jacket, deep red with some sort of black silk button up shirt underneath, matching suit pants on the bottom. The sight made Bro's mouth go horribly dry as he felt his cock harden. Shit. Shitshitshit...

"Really need to check those passwords of yours," Dave said with easy disinterest as he looked over at his brother, shades reflecting the patchwork sky. "Too fucking easy to find your porn stash." If Bro hadn't learned to control his blushes ages ago he would have been red. Dave had found his stash, had probably found it last night, and he had hit on one of his kinks. Suits. Fucking suits. Bro had small fantasies about well dressed men fucking him from behind, or fucking them. Feeling silk jackets under his fingers and brushing over his thighs. What else had Dave found? How long had he been hacking into his computer to figure out just what he could do to make Bro’s head spin?

"So tell me Bro," Dave continued as he swiped his sword in front of him in a slow ark as he opened his arms wide. "Do you like it?" With his arms open Bro could see how everything settled and bunched, how tight that silk shirt really was under the jacket. Fuck he looked good, really good, and Bro felt his heart stutter when Dave gave a little smile. This was going to be tricky to get out of. If he left, he would never hear the end of it. If he stayed? Then there was the fact that this was his brother, his Lil’ man. He had been watching Dave grow up since he could do nothing more than bawl, and now he wanted to be the one to make him scream. The ideas were fucked up, scary, and just a little too hot to stop thinking. The ideas just kept multiplying as he took his first steps forwards.

“I think you look like a pretentious prick,” he drawled, voice managing to keep out the husk and need that his body was more than likely making very apparent below the belt. “Where did you manage to find something as gaudy as that?” Dave kept his smile and took a few of his own strides forwards.

“Found a nice little shop in town,” Dave replied, sword over his shoulder. They were starting to circle each other on the tarmac; size one another up. Bro noted that Dave walked almost as easily in the dress shoes as he would in anything else; almost. His footwork was going to be off. “Bit sad that they didn’t impress you.” The circle continued.

“Come on, Lil’ man,” Bro chuckled, though it was forced. “Takes more than that to impress me. Maybe you should get a refund.” It was the trigger, Dave shooting forwards and metal slamming together. Bro lost only an inch of ground with the attack. He had been wrong, his footwork wasn’t off at all.

“Maybe I should.” The next attack was a flurry that had Bro blocking relentlessly before dishing out his own slash. It pushed Dave back, suit jacket flapping around him slightly. A few more jabs were made, Bro pushing him back.

“Same stakes?” Bro asked when they became locked with their swords. Usual stakes meant loser bought dinner and took the second shower. Dave pushed off his brother and moved back a few feet.

“How about we make this just a little more interesting.” His speed was amazing as he suddenly rushed back in, making a lump raise up somewhere deep as Bro blocked the swings as Dave continued to talk between strikes. Sexual allure or not, this was his Dave, and seeing him pushing so far with the flash step had pride building somewhere deep.

“How about,” Dave continued with another slash. “Winner gets,” a downward swipe followed by an up cut that put their hand guards right against each other. “To do whatever they want to the other for the next hour?” Bro felt his cock jump. He had been expecting something like this, but fuck if he was ready for it. Dave made a few more attacks, and he made a few more parrys. An hour to do whatever he wanted if he won, if he had the actual resolve to do it. Blow after blow came as Bro tried to think about the consequences, about what it would mean, but the attacks came too fast to let much thinking happen.

“Tick tock, Bro,” Dave said as he made Bro retreat a beat.

“Make it a day.” Then he was pushing, pushing Dave back with swings and thrusts that had his little brother almost dancing his footwork had to increase so much.

“How about two?” Dave replied and the sudden switch in power had Bro gritting his teeth as he did his best not to lose ground. Step, parry, left, dodge, swing.

“Deal.” He bit out the word before his brain had much time to think about it, pushing forwards again with all his strength and speed into...nothing. The kick to the back of his knee came from nowhere and he went down, turning on the way to block Dave’s blade only to feel it go from his hands. The clatter of his sword over tarmac was loud as Dave stood above him for a beat, sword pointed at his throat.

“Dave,” Bro breathed as before Dave descended. Dave’s sword was gone as he forced Bro off balance, mouth crushing into his as his back hit the hot, black roof; knocking the air out of Bro’s lungs. It’s heat seeped into his back in seconds, but it did nothing to rival the heat of Dave above him, pressing him down as Dave’s mouth attacked his. The kisses were fast, relentless, and Bro couldn’t keep up as Dave wrapped his fingers around Bro’s wrists and pinned them. Bro was stronger, knew he was stronger, but as he attempted to regain air through the relentless kisses he felt so very weak.

Dave had never been that fast, had never been able to flicker out of his sight like that. Even now he seemed too fast, mouth moving quicker than he could register. It would be at his pulse, sucking and biting before it was back at his mouth, stealing his air until Dave would be at the v of his shirt to leave more marks there. The hands on his wrists were tight, squeezing and pressing into soft tendon as Bro tried to think between his oxygen starved brain and the feeling of all his blood rushing south. The onslaught ended as quickly as it started, though Dave’s hands didn’t stop pushing at his wrists; the slight pain making Bro gasp for air as he looked up at Dave.

“Really are just a dainty little virgin aren’t ya?” Dave chuckled as Bro took in deep breaths of air, attempting to steal himself back into a look of uncaring; but the damage was already done. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, the way his cock was hitting the inside of Dave’s thigh. “Oh, Bro,” Dave leaned in and licked a line from jaw bone to ear. “I’m going to fucking wreck you.” Bro wasn’t sure why he head butted him, but he did, and when he did Dave had pulled back with a hiss.

“Said you could do whatever you wanted,” Bro panted as Dave turned his head and spit blood from the split in his lip. He was going to do as the deal had incorporated sure, but he wasn’t going to let his little brother know who was still the oldest; the man, even if he didn’t feel all that manly as he was straddled and held down. “Never said I was going to make it easy for ya-ah.” His voice jumped into a pant as Dave ground himself down on Bro’s cock.

“Would never want it easy, Bro,” Dave replied with a grin and repeated the motion before leaning down to drag reddened lips over Bro’s. “I prefer hard and rough,” the next grind was harsh, allowing Bro to feel Dave’s own erection. It was hard as fuck not to let out another noise. “And from those files of your’s,” Bro felt his eyes go wide. “You do too.” The mouth was back on his, biting this time, letting him taste Dave’s blood. It ended as soon as Bro tried to kiss back. “Or think you do,” Dave sat back. “Never have done any of that shit to know for sure now, have ya?” Bro snarled a bit at that, but another grind had the snarl becoming more of a hiss.

“Now,” Dave said with a lick to his slightly bleeding lip, tongue moving slow and teasing. “Let’s start popping some cherries shall we?” Dave shifted, moving up Bro’s body. His knees went to press against Bro’s upper arms, cutting off blood flow and making it so Bro would have an even harder time moving his arms. “Lets see if that no gag reflex thing runs in the family.” Bro swallowed a large lump in his throat as Dave let his wrists go, and he did nothing when they did. He lay panting, watching Dave’s hands go to the crotch of the suit, undoing fastenings until Dave’s cock sprung into sight. The tip was a deep red, the slightest smear of precum on the end, and god Bro wanted to taste it. Wanted to know what something besides his own tasted like. Dave gripped the base of his cock and tapped Bro’s mouth with it. Somewhere he felt a small surge of self pride and smugness as he noted Dave wasn’t as large as he was; still plenty big of course, but more on the length side than girth.

“Open up big Bro.” His voice held a breathy tone underneath it, one that made Bro remember he wanted this too; that he could deny it. So Bro didn’t move, instead he lay there, mouth shut as Dave stared down at him. The smile on Dave’s face slowly disappeared, becoming blank before he sighed.

“If that’s how you want it,” Dave finally said and wrapped a hand in Bro’s hair, knocking his hat aside in the process. The jerk to his skull made him grunt, and when he was jerked up he gasped at the way his shoulders flared in pain. Dave’s cock pushed passed in that moment, warm and salty, the flavor of him spreading over Bro’s tongue as they both let out muffled sounds.

“Watch teeth, and move your tongue,” Dave demanded through a slight pant, one that Bro didn’t follow at first. Then Dave tugged his head up again and he had no choice but to do so or have something disconnect. He swiped his tongue over the head, tasted the precum and flesh as Dave lowered his head enough that he wasn’t pulling so hard at the tendons in his neck and shoulders.

“Hnnn, yes.” Dave groaned before he moved. The first thrust was awkward, hitting up against Bro’s soft palate in a way that was in no way comfortable. Dave thrust a few more times like that before pulling back a bit. It kept just the tip of the head on Bro’s lips, letting him lap gently at the head, taking in puffs of air. “Not bad with your tongue,” Dave commented as Bro looked at him through his shades, sucking the head in at the words and swirling his tongue as he had seen and read about. Dave thrust back in, hand wrenching in Bro’s hair at the sudden movement. Bro let out a groan as the burn in his skull shot south.

“Sh-shit,” Dave panted and let Bro’s hair go. Bro almost let his skull fall before catching himself from getting one heck of a headache. He came off with a slight pop.

“The fuck, Da-” he hissed as the knees on his arms shifted and Dave’s cock was again pressing on his lips, though Dave was bending over him.

“Shut up, Bro. Just fucking take it.” The cock pushed against his lips, and this time Bro took it with little hesitation. It went further in, making his throat convulse just slightly as Dave pushed back. He could feel every vein with his tongue; felt how Dave twitched and the way he tasted. It wasn’t till he hit the very back of his throat that Bro had any issues. There was the slightest moment of gagging as he found himself unable to breath.

“Come on Bro,” Dave purred above him, the silk of his shirt rubbing against Bro’s forehead. “You got this, don’t ya? Or do I beat you in sucking cock too?” The chuckle that followed made Bro flush as Dave began to shallowly thrust, one hand going to tangle with the fingers of one of Bro’s hands while Dave braced himself on one elbow. Bro couldn’t look up, but he could feel Dave’s eyes watching the way his cock disappeared down Bro’s throat. His fingers flexed against Dave’s, his hips jerking just a little so that he could feel the slight pressure of his cock against his jeans. The movement wasn’t lost on Dave.

“Wa’s wrong, Bro?” He panted and thrust a bit further in, making Bro’s hips come up as his hands flexed; one around Dave’s fingers while the other was to nothing. “You want some attention too?” Bro didn’t say anything, just kept sucking and swallowing as Dave kept doing the mild thrusts. When Dave pulled his cock away suddenly, straightening up on all fours and putting more pressure on Bro’s shoulders, Bro couldn’t help but groan. He wasn’t sure if it was from the pressure, the loss of the cock that had been choking him so beautifully with each shallow thrust, or the way that the pain in his arms shot straight to his cock.

“What do you want, Bro?” Dave asked as he sat back on Bro’s chest, cock tantalizingly close. Bro panted a moment, eyes darting about as he looked at Dave still fully suited, the patchwork of wispy grey white and blue behind him. The sun flashed between clouds and over Dave’s shades. “Tell me, Bro, or I’ll just get off on your face.” The idea sent a thrill down Bro’s spine, a tremor going through him somewhat noticeably. “Could get you off just like that couldn’t I,” Dave continued and shifted off Bro’s arms, slapping away the hands that shot up to grab at him. Bro didn’t try again.

“Get off in your face, and you would get off just tasting cum for the first time wouldn’t ya.” Dave stroked his dick slowly, smirking at Bro who breathed heavily under the pressure of Dave sitting on his chest. “Good thing I’m so much more generous than that.” The kiss was quick, and then Bro was in shadow again. This time though Dave’s knees weren’t on his shoulders, instead pushing into the tarman on either side of his head, cock just above his lips. Bro was much more interested in what was going on below the waist, Dave’s hands going for his belt and zipper, exposing him to the air in seconds.

“God I’ve been wanting this,” Dave said above him, hand wrapping around the base and squeezing against the bottom most rung of the frenum ladder. Bro groaned and bucked. “Forbidden fruit and all that shit,” the tongue that slide up his shaft and swirled over the head pulled a low groan from him. “Not to mention the fact that I’m all for finding out of I can take something this fucking huge. What do you think Bro?” He looked down their bodies, licking a line up the side of Bro’s cock so Bro could watch. Dave’s shades were tilted up towards his hairline, letting Bro see the reds of his eyes as he licked all the way up.

“W-won’t know till ya try.” The words sounded surer than Bro felt as Dave smiled at him. Then his mouth was wrapping around the tip, and Bro had to almost bite through his lip to keep from cumming. It was so different compared to a smuppet or fleshlight, Dave’s mouth pulsing around him, tongue moving in more that just a circle over the head. His tongue dipped into the slit and Bro groaned low, hands going up to grip Dave’s ass. He had done it more to ground himself, grab something to keep him hanging on. The silkiness of the suit did the opposite, making his head swim as he gripped Dave’s hips and squeezed. It got a sound of pleasure from the younger Strider who began to bob his head. Bro panted a moment as he felt Dave move, each bob taking him further down. When the tip of the head hit the back of Dave’s throat Bro arched, and Dave pulled off.

“Not going to keep going if I don’t get a little reciprocation.” Dave chided, his cock sliding over Bro’s lips. Fresh precum smeared over them, and in a second Bro was swallowing Dave down, hands gripping his hips tight and pushing. The angle was better, Dave’s cock curving with his throat, and in a few moment he found that what Dave had said was true; the gag reflex was all but nonexistent. There was a slight twang in the back of his throat that made his muscles clench, but that just got a sound out of Dave that made him do it even more. Then Dave was back, mouth stretching and throat rippling as he took Bro down. Down, down, down deep into the heat of his throat before pulling back up.

Bro could feel each piercing catch on constricting muscles with every swallow and slide, kept Dave buried in his throat until he was forced to pull him back by the hips to breath. His pushes were frantic, hands ramming Dave down his throat in ways that were almost painful, if not actually so. Dave kept a rhythm, driving Bro insane. When Dave pulled back Bro groaned around Dave’s cock as he reached back.

“As much as I’m enjoying the enthusiasm Bro,” Dave said with his voice thick. “A little bit of a beat would be appreciated.” His hand gripped Bro’s, making them still. Then Dave was moving, cock sliding into Bro’s mouth at a steady pace, Bro’s hands clenching around his hips and ass through the cloth.

“L-like that,” he panted to the air, “Something I can, can dance to.” A small cry emitted when Bro swallowed on a downward thrust. Bro found it was easier this way, taking Dave deep and knowing when he was going to get his next breath. “Oh, shit yeah.” Dave panted out before leaning forwards. One of Bro’s hands shot up, pressing against his belly. There was no way he could keep a rhythm while Dave’s mouth was on his cock. As soon as those lips sealed back around him Bro was positive he would become frantic again.

“Okay,” Dave chuckled through a breath before groaning. He did still lay down though, his mouth staying well away from Bro’s cock as Bro sucked, swallowed, and let Dave fuck his throat. He did other things though, such as pull Bro’s jeans and boxers back enough that he could suck at the sensitive hollow between keep and groin. It felt good, but wasn’t as distracting, allowing Bro to do as he had been told. It wasn’t long till it was Dave breaking the rhythm.

“F-fuck, Bro,” he panted against the sensitive skin he had be sucking on. “Getting really close dude,” he gripped Bro’s cock then, Bro’s rhythm stuttering. “So unless you want a mouth full of spunk I’d- ah fuck,” Bro swallowed hard, forcing Dave to come up slowly from his throat with a tight grip. “Alright,” Dave panted. “If you think you can take it.” Fuck thinking, Bro was going to fucking do this. If Dave could then he could, end of thought process. It didn’t take long either, a few more thrusts and swallows and Dave was gone.

“Bro,” He grit out, hips pressing down as Bro held him flush to his face. Bro felt his cock stiffen further, felt the way it began to pump cum down his throat, and god did it feel good. He swallowed and swallowed, felt the way the dick in his mouth twitched when Dave suddenly bit into his hip. The action made his rhythm falter, and in a moment he was pulling off, gasping and coughing.

“Oh, shit Bro,” Dave panted as Bro coughed and swallowed, though he was pleased to find that no more than a few drops had escaped his mouth, Dave having almost completely finished when he had started choking.

“You had to,” he coughed a few times, “Bite then huh?” Looking down his body he watched Dave grin.

“Yeah well, it was a compliment,” He moved to lick a line over Bro’s cock, reminding him of the need that had been pushed to the back burner, now rolling over hims with force as his head dropped back. “And so is this.”

Dave’s throat came back with a vengeance, and this time Bro was able to watch the way Dave’s throat opened up to take him. Just the sight of Dave’s mouth stretching to swallow him fully, tongue moving against the base and over the head when it came back up.

“Dave,” Bro grit out as he gripped Dave’s hips tight as he began to go. Dave’s mouth shot up his cock so that just the tip of his tongue was pressed to the head. He moved so that Bro could see him in almost profile, cum shooting out over his cheeks, shades, and somewhat in his mouth. The sight made his orgasm almost double as he watched cum drip from Dave’s face, tongue cleaning up a little of it.

“Not bad Bro,” he said with a smile. “But don’t bet on me swallowing,” he moved to the side and spit a little bit. “Texture thing.” Bro huffed a chuckle through the haze of pleasure.

“Pussy,” he managed only to have Dave’s cum streaked face in his own. His face was completely blank, which shut Bro up quick.

“Watch what you say Bro,” Dave said softly, voice still thick and lips swollen. Bro could just see the split in his lip was trickling blood again. “Because according to you, your ass is mine for the next 43 hours.” The kiss was harsh, rough, and over before Bro could do much more than push upwards, eyes closing. He could taste his own cum on his lips, taste Dave’s in the back of his throat, and it made his insides clench.

“Dave,” he said softly and opened his eyes again. There was no Dave though. The roof was empty. “Dave?” Bro tried again and sat up, eyes searching.

“Watch your ass Bro,” The words were breathed next to his ear, the tongue a warm darting sensation over the shell. He spun just in time to see red flicker down the stairs. Suddenly Bro felt boneless, completely and utterly, and he flopped back down on the roof.

43 hours Dave had said. 43 hours of not knowing what his little brother was going to do to him.

“Wonder what would have happened if I just settled for one.” He murmured to the sky and licked his lips. The taste made his shudder. Bro lay on the roof, the sensations and feeling replaying. There was guilt in there too, somewhere, and when it began to push through he got up. When he made it downstairs he found no sign of Dave except a single card.

 _Get ready for me._ Was all it said. Bro shuddered at all the different things that could mean. Pocketing the card he mentally went through all the toys he had that were around the same size as Dave’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a gratuitous amount of oral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! School and work made it a bit hard to get this one finished. I hope it doesn't take me as long with chapter five.

It was hard for Bro to walk around the apartment as if he wasn’t completely on edge, because truthfully all he wanted was Dave to appear again and fuck him senseless. That was what he was expecting anyways, especially with Dave’s card. ‘Get ready for me’. He could feel the paper crinkle and form to his hip as he sat on the futon. Dave had managed to disappear again, leaving Bro to skulk around the apartment with an ever growing need to know what else Dave was going to do. It was weird that it was Dave being the one to disappear, to make him wonder where he had gone off to. There were only 36 hours left.

Sitting made him let out a muffled groan as the plug in his ass pressed up deep. He was going to be ready, and in more ways than one. In one pocket he had shoved a few condoms, the other a small bottle of lube, and the toy in his ass had been inside him so long he was starting to worry he was going to make himself permanently spread. Bro had also been going back and forth between rock hard and flaccid since the time on the roof, forcing himself to ignore his need till he was left aching. He would distract himself with felt and needles, sometimes stabbing his fingers as a way to take the edge off. The closest he had gotten to getting himself off was when he gave himself an enema. It was amazing how sexual water could feel when the rest of the body was so starved for sex.

Shifting, he groaned in the back of his throat as he flipped on the television, the news a colorful swirl of voices about all the most random, horrible, and absolutely meaningless happenings that were going on in his city. The feeling of the plug shifting deep made him want to do it again, though he did not. Instead, Bro managed to get himself lying on the futon, head propped on a pillow against the armrest as the late night news played. He tried to focus on the television, to keep his mind from wandering. It had been doing that much too often, and the thoughts that came with the wandering would go one of two ways. The first lead him down a trail of thought about all the things Dave could possibly do to him in the time left, about what kinks he may have found when going through his computer. The second would slip in after the first. All of the guilt and feelings of regret would seep in. This was Dave, his Dave, his Lil’man whom he had raised and protected. Now he was letting him suck him off and was going to let him do whatever else he wanted. It made him both hard and sick.

“I’m so fucked up,” he murmured to the air and rubbed at his forehead. Exhaustion pulled on his lids, his body exhausted from the continual ebb and flow of need and denial while his brain was just ready to give up thinking. He was asleep before the breaking news story about the kitten in the sewer was over.

 _Fucking like that, don’t ya?_ Dave’s voice curled over him as he moved down, body held tight in lines of neon nylon, the rope keeping him heavy and secure as Dave rocked into him just enough to tease, to make him groan. _Didn’t know my big brother was such a little whore._ The orgasm was barely there, not nearly what he needed as warmth dribbled over his stomach and his eyes fluttered. There was no Dave leering above him, red eyes slitted. Instead, he was looking at a dark ceiling, the world mostly silent around him except for the quiet babel of sound coming from the television. His body ached, jeans bunched around his thighs from his hips humping air and pushing the plug in deeper. Cum was already making his jeans sticky, underwear having been forgone. Bro had figured Dave would appreciate that.

“God damn it,” he grumbled and stood, hissing as the plug shifted. He turned off the television and stood, groaning a bit before heading to the kitchen Pulling his shirt up and off he tossed it on the counter, the hem a bit sticky with spunk. Bro was careful not to let it touch him when he pulled it off, not wanting to deal with cum in his hair. His hands pulled at his jeans button and zipper as he headed for the kitchen sink, sleep making him stumble slightly as he shifted the fireworks from one side to join those in the other. Turning on the faucet he grabbed a paper towel and wet it before sliding his jeans down around his thighs. He would change in a minute, but getting the cum out before he did so was ideal. Didn’t want to ruin another pair of jeans.

The cool, wet fibrous material of the cloth made him bite back a slight groan, his muddled mind becoming more aware as he wiped himself and the inside of the denim clean. He was going to have to take the plug out, he couldn’t keep it in anymore without the risk of hurting himself. Wiping the cloth up over his frenum ladder he let out a slight groan as his cock twitched. The orgasm hadn’t been enough to sate his body, not one as weak as a sleep induced one. Bro needed another, a harsher one, an orgasm that would really make him lose it for at least a few moments. Maybe that was what Dave was waiting for, for Bro to break and touch himself. If he broke down then maybe...His hand wrapped around his cock, the paper towel a strange sensation on sensitive skin. One pump, two, he groaned low as he thought about what Dave’s mouth had felt like around his dick.

The hand on the back of his neck startled him as his head was quickly pushed forwards into the sink. Cold water ran over his ear as he was bent at the hips and he found himself struggling to keep his lower body from hitting the side of the counter. At the same time something pressed against his ass, making the plug push in and causing him to let out a startled groan. Dropping the paper towels with a sloppy plop his hands scrambled on the outside of the sink, his brain trying to boot up fully. Another press of the plug and his cock was against the counter, the edge pressing just into the base. He had to bite back a groan.

“Looks like someone needs a cold shower,” Dave’s voice came from behind him, the fingers on his neck sliding up into his hair and tightening before the sink was suddenly turned on full. Bro let out a shout as cold water cascaded over the side of his head, forcing his shades to fall into the sink as his hands went to grab the sides. Dave kept pushing, forcing him down at an almost painful angle that had his cock trapped between his own body and the sink, ass in the air, and head below hip level as it was pushed into cool stainless steel. He would later blame his inability to push himself up to being half asleep, but truthfully it was a mixture of Dave being stronger than he looked, the slight pain in his cock and balls at being pressed into the unyielding counter, and his body responding more to the plug being pushed into him than his own brain’s commands. Water poured over one side of his face while the other pressed to cold metal, his mouth opened wide to take in shallow breaths as water tried to make it’s way up his nose. The drain was fully clear, thank god, so none of it was turning into standing water, but that didn’t mean having it pour over the right side of his face made it any easier to keep from breathing it.

“Been wondering when you would finally drop your guard, Bro,” Dave pressed himself to Bro’s ass again, the hand not in his hair tracing over his lower back. “Couldn’t have you fully cognitive now could I? Would take away from the fun of it all, though I do have to give you props,” He pulled back just enough so he could run a hand over Bro’s ass, fingers finding the plug and pushing it in quick, short pulses. “You are nice and ready for me. Deserves some praised do you think?” Dave leaned forwards and pressed his mouth to Bro’s back, free hand petting over his shoulders. “Good boy,” Dave murmured low, tongue darting out to lick over a shoulder blade. Bro couldn’t hold back the slight sob that threatened to take water down his windpipe.

“What’s wrong, Bro? Aren’t you my good boy?” Bro was panting with quick shallow breaths. Damn it, fucking damn it. Dave had found more than he had thought on his computer.

“No,” he managed to get out even if his voice wavered a little. “I’m your master you little shit.” Even as he attempted defiance he found that he was no longer pushing, fighting. There was no strength behind those words. Dave didn’t say anything for a moment, the hand on Bro’s ass stilling. Then there was a clicking sound, a rattle, and Bro’s head was pulled back hard. For a moment Bro wasn’t sure what direction was what as his head spun and something was dropped over his skull. Metal was cold around the wet skin of his throat, making him shiver as he attempted to get his bearings. “Dave, the fuck is th-” A tug to the item around his neck and words were gone. Bro jerked back with the pull, but Dave’s body kept him steady. His hands shot to his neck and froze around the chain.

“I’m your master, Bro,” Dave bit out next to his ear. “Or did you forget our little wager.” Another tug that made Bro sway as he realized just what was around his throat. A choke collar, Dave had him in a fucking choke collar. “Now, turn around, and let me see you.” The collar let up enough that Bro could breathe. Turning in a shuffle thanks to his jeans, he found Dave before him, leash in hand, and nothing on but a tight pair of boxer briefs. Even his shades were missing as he looked Bro over.

“You look good wet and disheveled,” Dave purred as he slid a hand up Bro’s chest, fingers sliding through the water droplets that came down from his soaked hair. “Maybe I should fuck you in the shower. Would you like that?”

Bro felt his insides clench around the plug at the idea. Yes, yes he would like that.

“Da-” the tug at the collar silenced him

“Nod or shake your head, no talking for you till I say.” The words were audible lightning that shot from the tips of his ears to his groin. Bro nodded.

“Too bad,” Dave responded as he gripped Bro’s shoulder and tugged at the collar with his other hand. Bro bent so Dave could kiss him, his mouth warm against water chilled skin as his tongue slid inside Bro’s mouth. The most noise Bro could make was a choked whine as Dave began to move. He walked backwards, making Bro shuffle after him with the jeans that were sliding down his legs. Bro didn’t know where they were going, what Dave was doing, but he could have cared less with that mouth on his. His hands came up to touch Dave’s arms which was seeming allowed, but the moment he started to squeeze the collar was tugged. Bro’s hands relaxed and in turn his airway was opened.

The spin threw him off kilter as he found himself bent over the back of the futon, stomach aching from the harsh press. Dave made a chuckling sound at Bro’s gasp while a hand went between Bro’s ass cheeks and gripped the plug. He groaned low as it was pulled out, his hole spreading as the large base was pulled away until nothing remained. Without it he felt empty, hollow.

“Gaping and ready for me aren’t ya,” Dave cooed. His hands left Bro’s back for just a moment. “Stay.”

Bro made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat as the chain went taut and Dave moved away. He could hear cloth rustling, the sound of something opening, the pop of a cap. The chain was cutting off air as he stayed bent over the back of the futon, his sternum pressed into the wood.

“I was thinking about making you wait for this.” Dave’s voice was quiet as he spoke, the chain letting up as Bro took in gasps of air. He could feel something warm and slick between the cheeks of his as and groaned. “Only thing is, I don’t want to wait anymore. Do you?” Bro shook his head quickly, felt a few stray water drops flick over his back, and shuddered as the head of Dave’s cock pressed to his hole. “Didn’t think so.” There was no gradual push as Bro had expected, more a steady press that had Dave sinking into him quickly. The plug had loosened Bro but it wasn’t nearly as thick or long as Dave. As he slid inside Bro groaned at the strange pain that came with it, a pain that was unlike anything that one of his toys had created. He was not controlling the angle or the speed, Dave was doing all that for him.

“All that prep and you’re still a tight little virgin,” Dave grunted as Bro let out a high sound when he felt the other's hips press to his ass. His insides burned from the spread, the pressure, and he loved it in ways that his toys could never have given him. “Feels so good.” Dave pulled his hips back and pushed back in languidly, making Bro let out another sound of pained pleasure. He had taken plugs bigger than this, but he always knew what they were going to do. As Dave began to push in and pull back there was no sense of what would happen next, what angle he would go for. The small surprises made Bro’s body ache and his cock twitch as he grabbed the top of the futon.

“Be a good boy,” Dave grunted as his hips began to snap, “And tell me how it feels, Bro. Better than your toys?” Another thrust and Bro’s body shook.

“Yes,” he panted out. “So much better. Oh fucking hell, Dave, faster. Please go fa-ah!” Dave tugged back on the collar and did just that, hips snapping fast and hard. Bro bit his lip and pushed back, the pain receding to a dull ache. The collar went tight again.

“I say to stop talking?” Dave asked him roughly, shifting just enough to change to angle and make Bro try and cry out. It was hard to do with no air in his lungs, but sound still came. He shook his head, brain swimming as Dave kept the collar tight. “Thought so.” When the collar released Bro took in gulps of air that were released as cries and pants.

“D-Dave, fucking, ah-hng, oh God.” Pleasure lanced up his spine as Dave shifted again, just a bit, and found Bro’s prostate. The sound that spilled from Bro’s mouth was quickly cut off by the collar, the sudden loss of air making the pleasure double.

“Right here huh?” Dave kept going, hips slapping against Bro’s ass. “This the spot that makes you scream?” Bro nodded frantically, the movement somewhat constricted by the collar. Oh god, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move with how Dave was plowing into him, making his cock bounce as it bumped against the back of the futon. He was getting close, so close.

Dave pulled out.

The sound that tried to escape from his throat was jerked away as Dave pulled at the collar, forced Bro with tugs and his hand to move around the futon. Bro’s head spun as he was shoved on his back, Dave letting up on the collar long enough for him to breathe as Dave arranged himself between his legs.

“Need to see what you look like when you cum,” he panted as he threw a leg over his shoulder and lined back up. “Want to see my big brother come undone.” The words had Bro groaning, fingers digging into the futon as Dave started to rock in again, the angle making it easier to hit hard against Bro’s prostate.

“S-shit Dave,” he panted. “Please, I want to, please.” Bro reached for Dave who in turn dropped the leash and leaned down, letting Bro wrap his arms around his shoulders as their mouth met. The kisses were harsh, fevered, a tempo as fast as Dave’s thrusts. One hand snaked around Bro’s cock as Dave used to other to wrap in Bro’s damp hair. Fingers pressed to the metal in Bro’s dick, made pleasure sear patterns into his nerves.

“Dave!” The name came out as a shout before Bro buried his face in the crook of the others neck, body releasing suddenly at just those simple touches. Cum streaked his stomach as he cried out, arms tight around Dave who kept thrusting.

“Fuck, Bro,” Dave managed as Bro’s insides constricted and Dave shoved in hard. Even with the condom Bro could feel the warmth of Dave’s cum and momentarily wished they hadn’t used one. Then Dave was kissing him again and it didn’t matter.

“Good boy,” Dave murmured against his mouth as he slid out, the feeling made Bro gasp against Dave’s lips. For the second time that night he was empty. Dave didn’t move from above him, but half laid over his body, smearing his cum between their bellies. “Did you like your first time?” Bro could only nod and let out an airy yes to which Dave chuckled. “Good.” Dave’s hands pulled the collar from Bro’s throat, exposing raw flesh to the air and making him groan. Gentle kisses rained down on the sensitive skin as Bro felt sleep dragging him down. The last thing he remembered was Dave’s voice, though what he was saying was muddled as Bro fell away from the waking world.

Bro woke up to the sun rising. Sitting upwards he hissed at the pain in his back and the dryness of his throat. Cum was still smeared on his belly, and if not for that uncomfortable feeling he might not have gotten up. But he did, having to shuffle to the bathroom from the soreness in his backside.

Flicking on the light he blinked blearily as he turned on the shower and stretched, back popping as he glanced in the mirror. The choker of bruises around his throat was blue purple tinged in red and gave a clear message that made Bro swallow hard. There was no way to cover them, to hide them from anyone. They were a brand.

Bro watched the bruises moved with his Adams apple as he heard Dave’s voice in his head. He remembered butterfly kisses on his throat. Awake the words Dave had said weren’t so muddled anymore.

_You’re mine, Bro._

Touching the bruises, Bro stood frozen long enough for the hot water to run almost completely cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit sweet this time around. Hope it doesn't seem completely out of nowhere, they are family, they do care for each other a lot.

After rinsing off, Bo had gone and crawled into his actual bed, pulling the blankets around himself tight as he felt his body ache. His brain was going so fast, playing everything over again. Dave had felt so good inside him, had spread him until he was burning, and then that had become nothing more than pleasure. Bro’s dick twitched at the memories before shoving his head beneath his pillow.

 

"This is so fucked up," he murmured into the fabric. Dave had taken his virginity, his little brother. There were so many things wrong with just that thought Bro wasn’t sure where to start with it. So he didn’t, instead he just threw the blankets over his body and buried his head beneath layers of cloth. It was too warm under the blankets like that, but it made him feel better. To sweat out everything he had just done, to overheat his body that was causing him so much distress with how it reacted to his younger brother. It wasn’t until early in the morning that exhaustion finally claimed him, and though his dreams were filled with writhing bodies and a horrible feeling of gilt , he did not wake.

 

——

 

It was the pressure that woke him up first. A gentle pressure on his wrists that brought him back to the waking world and out of the darkness of sleep. He shifted, felt something pull at the flesh around his wrists, and in seconds, Bro was wide awake. The blankets were gone, warm air a gentle brush over his body, though his entire right side was bathed in another kind of heat. A hand spread over his chest, fingers tapping out a beat that made him swallow.

 

"Morning," Dave murmured against his throat. The lick to his still tender flesh made Bro shiver slightly, hands tugging above his head. "I was afraid I might have to start without you, you were so out of it." Daved continued as he moved, sitting up from where he had been laying next to Bro. He was wearing no clothing, his hair loose over his eyes in front and sticking up slightly in back, as if he had just woken up as well.

 

"Start what?" Bro asked as his hands tested the ropes. They were loose enough as to not cut off circulation, but they were still too tight to get out of them without Dave realizing what was going on. Dave just smirked down at him before leaning in for a kiss. The feeling of guilt from his dreams bubbled up for only a moment before the warmth of the others mouth took over, destroying any other thoughts Bro was having. These kisses felt different than the kitchen, everything slow and calm, the feel of them making Bro pant soft breaths between them.

 

“I don’t have much time left in our little bet,” Dave said finally as he pulls back. Bro’s heart stuttered a little. He had almost forgotten about the bet, that this was all because of he had agreed to be Dave’s slave for a full day. The idea that he was only doing this so he could sleep with him, that it was all for sex, made Bro’s stomach crinkle up a bit, but he pushed the feeling away. They may not necessarily have be blood related, but Dave was his brother, and nothing could come from that. Bro let his eyes move away for a moment, look out at the window that was letting in late morning light.

 

“So this is my last little stint,” he leaned down to kiss along Bro’s collar bone, mouth still slow as his hands traced over Bro’s chest. Bro didn’t really know what to say to that, his mind falling back into a state of fuzziness now that the adrenaline of fear was falling away and the promise of sex made him feel warm. Dave moved down Bro’s body, kissing, touching, exploring. The kitchen had been about power, about showing that he was the boss when it came to sex and all things like it, but this was so different. This was tender, not a show of power, but a show of something closer to compassion. It made Bro’s head roil.

 

“You know I care about you, Bro,” he said gently as he moved away from Bro’s body, hand picking up a bottle of lube and condom. “A lot more than any guy should feel about his brother.” The condom package crinkles as it tears, the rubber being pulled out and put on the tip of Bro’s dick. The feeling of warm hands and cold latex had Bro’s hands twisting in the rope. “So when I heard you saying my name, I couldn’t believe it, that my brother might want me like I wanted him.” He rolled the thing down, making sure to be careful around all of the metal studs in Bro’s cock. “And now, here I am, big brother all laid out waiting for me.”

 

“Dave,” Bro breathed, unable to think of what to say. Dave kept going.

 

“I know this is all sorts of fucked up for both of us,” he continued as he got the lube open. “More so for you, being the adult and all. Must really fuck with your head wanting to have the same person you raised riding your dick.” The lube was cold even through the condom, and it made Bro shudder. “So that’s why I did this, took it all out of your hands and shit, made it all my choice. I know you want it, know I want it, but that whole conscience thing kinda get’s in the way, doesn’t it?” Dave looked at Bro when he said it, making sure that their eyes are locked. Bro can’t say anything for a moment, still feels that Dave is the leader here and that he needs to simply be quiet. Dave didn’t stop staring.

 

“Yes,” Bro finally said around a swallow. Dave smiled and moved, body straddling Bro’s hips. It was like Dave had been inside Bro’s head, picking at it, seeing all the strange little turns, and it lightened his guilt and had it crushing him all at once. Dave leaned up and grabbed the rope on Bro’s hands, hip rubbing against the tip of Bro’s cock, causing pleasure to shoot through it.

 

“Your choice here,” Dave said as he undid the rope, his own cock hard despite the almost melancholy in the room. Bro found himself in complete confusion as Dave undid his bonds. “I want you making the choice this time around, not me, but I had to make sure you stayed still long enough to hear me out with all this crap.” His fingers are so gentle as he undoes the rope. “Even if you don’t want to do this, I’ve got plenty of a memory to tide me over until you change your mind.” Dave gives a chuckle that had meant to sound playful, but sounded just a bit sad. Bro felt his heart burn. “This last bit is all you, I just got to put it in motion with that stupid dare. I mean,” Dave leaned back as Bro’s hands dropped to the bed, still above his head, motionless. “My time is up.” Bro turned his head to look at the clock, and found that Dave’s time was indeed up. Turning back to Dave, Bro just started at him a moment, studied the way he looked poised above his cock. He could just barely see something black behind the other’s balls.

 

Bro reached between them, eyes going up to look right at Dave’s. The plug felt warm, the bottom still slick with lube as he pulled gently at it and watched Dave’s face. Dave’s eyes had fluttered shut, his hands having come down to press at Bro’s shoulders. In a few moments Bro had the toy slid out.

 

“Damn,” bro murmured as he looked at the size of it.

 

“All the better to take you with,” Dave chuckled as Bro reached and set the toy on the side table. His hands came up to Dave’s hips and rubbed small circles into the flesh. This was his deal now, his choice, and for some reason that felt right. He was the adult after all, he needed to make some of his own mistakes, his own decisions.

 

“Lay down for me?” Bro asked softly. For a moment he didn’t know if Dave would, unsure if he would be willing to bend to Bro’s will after Bro had bent to his all day yesterday. Dave gave him a smile before shifting, moving so that he was laying down, Bro going to kneel between his legs. “Tell me what you like,” Bro told him. “Not sure how good I’m going to be at this and all.” He tried to chuckle a bit at the end, but it just sounded nervous. Dave reached up and grabbed his shoulders, and pulled.

 

“Just swipe your V card already.” He ended the comment with a kiss, Bro’s mouth pressed to his as Dave reached between their legs and lined them up. They both groaned as Bro pushed forwards, felt Dave’s body resist just slightly before opening up for him, taking him. It was all warmth and rippling as he pushed inside, going slow just like he had read. Dave moaned beneath him, mouth pressed the the skin of his neck.

 

“Bro,” he groaned. “Fuck, you go on forever.” Bro could do nothing more but give out a shuddering breath as he pressed inside. As soon as he was in as far as he could go he stopped, forehead pressed to Dave’s.

 

“Feel as good as you thought I would?” He chuckled. Dave’s response was to buck up, making Bro groan out.

 

“Move,” Dave demanded. Even with his time up, Bro had no problem following Dave’s command, hips moving back and then forwards, the metal in his cock rubbing over Dave’s insides in ways that had Dave crying out from just the simplest of movements.

 

“Fuck Bro,” he panted as he lifted his hips and Bro pushed back inside. “T-this feels, holy god. Y-you feel—”

 

“You feel amazing,” Bro cut in as his hips started to figure things out. It was different than doing anything with a fleshlight, but his hips seemed to know what to do even though his brain was slowly having a crisis on if he was doing it right or not. Though with the way Dave would groan and grip at him, he doubted he was bad.

 

“God it’s been so long since someone fucked me,” Dave panted, fingers digging into Bro’s back. Bro bucked his hips a bit harder, gaining a shout. “Yes,” Dave cried. “Yes, harder, d-do that. Keep doing that.”

 

“Only because you asked so nice,” Bro chuckled, a spark of confidence burning in his belly. He let his hips speed up, his body moving quickly as Dave dragged his hands over Bro’s back. He could feel the marks spreading, more marks of ownership, ones that Dave put on him while Bro was owning him right back.

 

“Fuck, I can’t last like this,” Dave almost sobbed as Bro changed his angle a little, Dave’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. He had to be hitting his prostate with the way he was crying out and groaning.

 

“Don’t have to,” Bro whispered, because truthfully, he wasn’t going to last long either. It felt too good, his body reacting quicker than it ever had before. Dave’s hips came up as he pushed in, their rhythm deteriorating until Dave was writhing and Bro pushing in as fast and quick as he could.

 

“BRO!” Dave cried as he came, cum shooting between their bellies. It was so warm, so hot, and the feel of it made Bro remember how it had felt to feel Dave cum inside him. The memory, feel, and sound of his name had Bro cumming as well, cock shoved in deep as he filled the condom wish spunk.

 

“Dave,” he groaned and kissed over his face. “Oh fuck, Dave,” he panted as he started to come down from the high, pulling out slowly as Dave let out an almost pained groan. Falling to Dave’s side, Bro pulled him close. This was so different, felt so different than what had happened in the last 24 hours, and god was he greatful for that.

 

Neither of them spoke for a while as they lay there, lazy kisses passing between mouths as Bro held Dave close.

 

“You do realize I am going to have to get you back for the kitchen right?” Bro said through a yawn. Dave replied with a lazy chuckle.

 

“Oh I’m counting on it.” The look they shared made Bro’s cock twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap this all up. Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes.

Bro rubbed at the marks around his throat. They burned a bit at his touch, his skin extremely tender under his fingers. The fact that the cashier had kept staring at him didn't help the little bubble of anxiety that had started to peek out of his belly..

"This all?" she had asked, eyes flicking between Bro's face and his neck. Bro had simply nodded, the food on the counter already bagged for him to take home, money on the counter. He had wanted to get it delivered, but just his luck the delivery boy was out sick, and Dave hadn’t come home yet. "Have a nice day then." She gave one last lingering look at Bro's neck before he took the food and headed out.

The sun was going down, which made it harder for people to see the marks that had been trying to fade around his throat, the hickey’s having been refreshed over the past couple of months. Bro didn’t necessarily mind, but when having to talk to people one on one he found it a bit annoying. They felt good though, the marks that he let Dave put on him, all over him. Dave had a few of his own now as well, bites, nails marks. There were a few rope burns from a night ago that Dave had worn happily under his clothing. 

“I’m home,” Bro called into the apartment, though he didn’t expect Dave to call back.

“Eat fast, we’re going out,” Dave called back. He came out of the back room dressed in tight jeans and a loose red t-shirt. Bro smirked and started pulling the food out of the bag, Dave coming up behind him to push kisses into the back of his neck.

“What are we doing tonight?” Bro asked him as he opens the crab rangoon. Dave had been getting him out, showing him around town. Bro was been getting better with being around people, with the crowds. As long as Dave was holding his arm and pressing him into walls he had almost no problem with it. He also had no problem with the people they’d be going out with, Dave having found people that found Bro just as hot as he did, even if sometimes he didn’t have much to say.

“Remember that guy you watched me plow?” Dave said as he pulled away to snag his own box of food. Bro leaned against the counter.

“Kinda hard to forget,” he chuckled. A hickey is peeking out just along Dave’s shoulders, and Bro wants to lean in and deepen it, make it stand out like the ones on his neck.

“Well, turns out the guy has an older brother,” Dave replied and goes to suck in a mouth full of noodles. The double dates had been happening a lot, Dave being there with Bro to make sure everything went well, and maybe being in more than a few tussles between the sheets. 

“We can’t be a couple,” Dave had told him when they had woken up after their first time in Bro’s bed, as if Bro hadn't known that. “As much as I love your ass, us being exclusive is probably not the best for our combined mental health.” Bro had agreed, because it was true. It was already trying enough knowing he could sleep with his little brother, but if he had become his only form of romantic attachment...well he wasn’t sure he could fathom that.

“So where are we going to meet them?” Bro inquired as he put more food in his mouth.

“New bar,” Dave said around a mouthful of noodles. Bro just nodded and kept eating. He felt a small amount on anxiety building at the thought. Yeah, he’d probably get laid, but only if he could keep himself from being an idiot. So far he hadn’t had too many bad nights, though he had screwed up a few dates with the need to escape. Dave never minded though, instead slipping in bed next to Bro and kissing him till he calmed down.

“Hey,” Dave added and bumped him. “ If this guy fucks anything like his baby brother, we’ll both be thanking god by the end of the night.” Bro chuckled in response before leaning in and kissing Dave’s head.

“Whatever you say lil’ man,” he murmured before going to pull away. Instead he got a warm mouth, a hand on his waist, and the taste of noodles on his tongue. The little ball of anxiety popped, dissipated, and Bro pulled back. He still didn't know how Dave could do that.

“I’ll go get ready,” Bro told him and finished off his rangoon. The smack to his ass set a smile on his face as he headed back to his room. On the way out he made sure to keep his collar down, hickey's on display. By the way the older Ampora looked at them when they made it to the bar, he knew it had been a good idea.


End file.
